You Run Away
by holystarsandgarters
Summary: "I'm sorry..." I heard him say. "It's okay," I mumbled. A faint smile appeared on my face."Thank you, though, for staying with me..."  ToshiroXOC. Sequel to "DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again" Review please 3


I ran.

I couldn't handle it.

I should've stayed and slap Ichigo across the face for kissing Rukia, I couldn't

I guess it's because Sonic left me and I didn't want Ichigo to leave me.

That probably traumatized my heart.

* * *

_You run away_

_You could turn and stay_

_But you run away from me_

_

* * *

_

I ran out of the club and into the streets.

I must have kept my sense of directions intact because when I looked up, I was in front of my house.

* * *

_I tried to be your brother_

_You cried and ran for cover_

_

* * *

_

I slammed the front door and went to my room. Tears clouded my eyes as I stumbled up the staircase. I stood in my doorway.

* * *

_I made a mess, who doesn't_

_I did my best but it wasn't enough

* * *

_

I glanced at the picture frame with Ichgio and me. But I knew that was a bad idea because tears swelled up in my eyes again. I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. For the second time in my life, I cried.

* * *

_You run away_

_You could turn and stay_

_But you run away from me

* * *

_

Why?

Why does this always happen to me?

I just wanted to disappear, maybe someone could finally notice me if I left. I noticed a glass vase sitting next the picture frame. Next thing you know, the vase on the ground, smashed into broken pieces. Before I can control myself, I reached to grab the biggest shard.

* * *

_I'll give you something you can cry about_

_On thing you should try it out_

_Hold a mirror shoulder high_

_When you're older look you in the eye_

_When you're older look you in the eye

* * *

_

**-DING-DONG-**

I stopped just before the glass hit my stomach. Wait, what was I doing? I dropped the glass and stared at my hands. Crimson dripped from my hands to the carpet.

**-DING-DONG-**

I rushed downstairs and stood at the front door.

* * *

_I tried but you tried harder_

_I lied but you lied smarter_

_You made me guess who was it_

_I did my best but it wasn't enough

* * *

_

Just when I was about to open the door, I remember the blood on my hands. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth. I clean myself up and walked back to the door. I opened it and my eyes widen a bit.

* * *

_You run away_

_You could turn and stay_

_But you run away from me

* * *

_

"T-Toshiro...?"

He looked from the ground to me with his icy turquoise eyes.

"Dawn? Are you okay?"

I blinked and forced out a smile, "I'm great, why do you ask?"

"I saw you left the club in a hurry and I wondered if you were okay," he said, his eyes never leaving mines.

"Well, I'm okay, just a little tired, that's all," I said with a short laugh. Toshiro frowned.

"Stop doing that."

I stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're lying to me."

I nearly gasped. How can he read me like that?

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I said, looking away. Toshiro sighed and took a step closer until we were only a foot apart. He grabbed my hands as he continued to stare me down.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

_You run away (I tried to be your brother)_

_You could turn and stay (You cried and ran for cover)_

_But you run away from me ( I made a mess, who doesn't I did my best but it wasn't_ _enough_)

* * *

"Nothing..."

My eyes were getting cloudy again.

"Nothing..."

I casted my head down and placed it on his chest.

"N-Nothing..."

I didn't want to cry, but I did. I felt a hand comfort my head. My tears stared to fall like the rain right now. I always wonder why does rain fall...? Is it because I was crying? If it's that reason, then the rain understands how I feel.

* * *

_But that's not something to cry about

* * *

_

A pair of strong yet gentle hands picked me up, bridal style. I had my eyes closed, but I knew it was Toshiro. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my house, in front of the bathroom. Toshiro set me on my feet and caressed my cheek.

"You must be cold," he whispered, "Why don't you take a bath?"

I blushed as I nodded.

* * *

_It's not something to lie about

* * *

_

The water was hot when I settle myself in. I didn't even bother taking off my clothes and I just sat in the water like that. Cold. Wet. And Sad. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the tile ahead. A knock came on the door.

"Dawn, everything's okay?"

I didn't answer and the door opened. Toshiro slowly walked in, probably waiting for my reaction. But I didn't mind, I just kept staring at the tiles. He sat next to the tub and rested his head on the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him say.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

* * *

_You run away (I tried to be your brother)_

_You could turn and stay (You cried and ran for cover)_

_But you run away from me ( I made a mess, who doesn't I did my best but it wasn't_ _enough_)

* * *

A faint smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you, though, for staying with me..."

/END/

* * *

**~~~~~.DawnValentine101. 12/25/12.~~~~~!~~**

**Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year! :D**

**The song is 'You Run Away' by Barenaked Labies**


End file.
